id5fandomcom-20200222-history
Martha Behamfil
Martha Behamfil, also known as the Coordinator, is a survivor available for purchase after completion of the prologue. She is one of the 25 playable survivors added to Identity V. She is the first top-up gift, meaning that she is included after recharging any amount for the first time. Rumor Backstory Martha was good at riding and shooting when she was young and attained the rank of captain after joining the cavalry. Not content to just gallop on horseback, Martha learned basic piloting skills and fell in love with flying. She quit her position in the cavalry and joined the Air Force. However, instead of becoming a pilot, as she had wished, Martha was required to perform signal guide work on the ground. To fly her own plane, she has to find a reliable "sponsor". Appearance Martha has a slim, athletic build with fair skin. Her hair is light brown, curly, and held in a ponytail. Her eyes are dark brown, her lips are pink. She wears a brown 1950s female military uniform. This includes a khaki brown jacket and buttoned skirt, a dark brown belt and beret, a white shirt underneath the jacket, a red tie, and dark brown boots. She also dons pale brown gloves. External Traits Precise Aim: Carries a Flare Gun and can stun Hunters by shooting them. Uses the gun with deadly accuracy. The speed at which Hunters recover when stunned after hit with a Flare Gun is decreased by 30%. Steel Will: Strengthened by military training. The Rocket Chair countdown is decreased by 1''0%. '''Army Bond': In remembrance of fellow comrades. Whenever a Teammate is tied to the Rocket Chair, Decoding Speed will be reduced by 30%. Skilled: Military trained. Vaulting speed is increased by 10%. Deduction Targets All completed Objectives reward the player with +335 Logic points for the Logic Path. After deducing Objective 10: Unforeseen, Coordinator's 'Worn Clothes' costume will be unlocked. Appearance Decoration Costumes * Original * Worn Clothes * Classic Gray * Ocean * Emerald * Ivory White * Navy * Cavalry * Sabbath Angel * Ferrier of Souls * Server * Disguise * Camouflage * Black Swan * Nostalgia * Iron Lady * Event Host * Makoto Niijima * QUEEN * Desperado * Nidhogg * (TBA) Accessories * Expert Detective * Confident Detective * Gemini * Milk Carton * Smiley Face Windmill * Paper Plane * Classical Gun * Fire Spirit * Lightning Generator * QUEEN's Tekko * Straw Eyeball * (TBA) Pets * Blue Butterfly * Phonograph * Silent Alarm Clock * Observer * Miss Nightingale * Chomper * Shiba Inu * Mr. Whiskers * Flesh Devourer * Alexander The Great * Lifelong * Mini Jack * Mini Geisha * (TBA) Graffiti * Muse Mark * Coordinator - Silhouette * Flare Gun - Colored * Flare Gun - Grayed * Coordinator - Cartoon * Coordinator - Customization * Coordinator - Animal * (TBA) Emotes * Agree * Hurry Back * Confused * Hush * Advance * Provoke * Shout * Lie Down * (TBA) Standby Motions * Default * Wait * Snooze * Ready * Look * Stand * (TBA) Trivia * She shares her first name with Leo Beck's wife (Martha Beck), but this is simply a coincidence. * She along with Helena Adams cannot be served Demi Bourbon's mixed as both females are underage. Links * http://id5.163.com/news/official/20171207/26476_728263.html Here is a link for more information on the character Martha, and some additional information on the Mercenary, Naib Subedar. * (TBA) Gallery Category:Survivor Category:Female